


Having It All

by Mswriter07



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: Bruce Wayne: We're criminals, Alfred. We've always been criminals. Nothing's changed.





	Having It All

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was inspired by the quote in the summary and the scenes where Batman stole the Kryptonian rock and Lex's knowing look when he came to check his labs afterward. I hope you enjoy.

Once Lex Luthor finished securing the kryptonite in his private labs, he went back to LexCorp and up to his penthouse apartment. He found Bruce Wayne sitting at his desk with two glasses of scotch made. He walked over and said, “I secured the rock and it’s ready for your taking when it’s time.”

Bruce handed him a glass and said, “Looking forward to it. Superman needs to go.”

“Yes, he does. Too bad Junebug wouldn’t give me an import license. I tried to get it here the legal way.”

“You did try. We have a busy day tomorrow so do you want to get some sleep?”

“Sure and we can have breakfast in bed before I go to the Capitol building.” Lex grinned.

“I can get behind that.” When Bruce stood up he pulled Lex against him and gave him a soft kiss. “Come back safe tomorrow.”

Lex licked his bottom lip and sucked it between his teeth. “I will definitely come back safe. So much will change after tomorrow. We won’t have to worry about Senator Finch or Mercy, oh yes, I know you know she wants to be with me for power. And we won’t have the rest of the Superman committee to worry about as well and can take care of him in our own way.”

“I love that idea,” Bruce said as he kissed along Lex’s jaw.

Bruce tugged on Lex’s sweater and button-down shirt and Lex worked his fingers as he unbuttoned his shirts. Bruce pushed the material off of Lex then took his t-shirt off to match his lover. “Come to bed?”

“Okay.”

Two days later, Bruce and Lex met at Bruce’s house in Gotham and Lex gathered up first aid supplies to help bandage and disinfect Bruce’s wounds from the fight the previous night. As Lex cleaned him up, he said, “I’m sorry you got hurt.”

“It’s okay. I’ll survive. We accomplished what we set out to do.”

“This will be a nice love letter to tell our children one day,” Lex said as rubbed some homemade salve over Bruce’s shoulders.  
“Yes, it will,” Bruce said as he closed his eyes and snuggled closer into his pillow.

Lex wiped his hands off and climbed into bed next to Bruce, who pulled him against his torso and kissed the back of Lex’s neck. “Get some rest my evil genius.”

Lex chuckled and laced their fingers together against his stomach and said, “We’re both evil geniuses.”

“You’re better so you can hold the title,” Bruce whispered sleepily.

“You win. I’ll take the title.”

“I always win; now let’s get some sleep.”

“Okay.” Lex turned around in Bruce’s arms and kissed him deeply and slowly. “We’re bringing Metropolis and Gotham together and it’ll be a lovely union.”

“Yes, it will,” Bruce said against Lex’s lips.


End file.
